finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cactuar Conductor
Cactuar Conductor is a minor character in World of Final Fantasy. Profile Appearance Cactuar Conductor appears similar to the regular cactuars in the game, except he wears a train conductor's cap and holds a whistle and lamp in his left and right arms respectively. Personality Cactuar Conductor is a playful character, who likes to play practical jokes and give nicknames to other characters. Also, despite his age, he has not lost the energetics and agility that cactuars are known for. Who's Who :Notes: Train conductor / Excellent conversationalist / Is somehow everywhere at once / "Your tickets, please!" ;A Series Regular :Putting the conductor aside for a moment, cactuars in general first appeared in FINAL FANTASY VI and have made their prickly mark on every numbered title since. They're known for their lightning quick reflexes and their 1,000 Needles attack. :So which cactuar have we got here? Well, if you look at the jerky animation and assume the conductor's soul was brought to Grymoire from the FFVIII era, then you might be onto something. ;Lord of Locomotion :The Cactuar Conductor single-handedly runs and mans a network of trains found in every corner of Grymoire. He's also a master of dodging. After all, who else can say he's made it through fifty years of cactuaring without getting clocked even once? :So he may be green, but he's definitely not green. ;Peachy Keen :Maybe you've heard the expression the conductor used—"peachy keen"—once or twice before. Did you know where it comes from, though? About fifty years ago, "keen" as another word for "cool". And fifty years before that, folks called cool things "peachy". :Makes you wonder if people a century from now will be saying things like "phat diggity" or "totes bodacious" or "carpe YOLO." (Cringe.) Let's just hope we're not around to see the worst of the fallout. ;First World of Origin :FINAL FANTASY VI As the cactuar monster Story Cactuar Conductor is first encountered when Reynn and Lann make their trip to the Grymoire town of Cornelia. He is the first Mirage that the twins come across in the world who is capable of speech. He is surprised when Tama shows him a "Semi-lifetime Pass," saying that he doesn't see them very often. The twins question exactly what is meant by "Semi-lifetime Pass." Later on in the story, Reynn is visibly frightened by the eclipsed region. Cactuar Conductor decides to play a practical joke on her by talking like a ghost, then running past her, giving her a jump scare. Reynn then attempts to attack him, but he is too agile for her to hit, leading him to tease her about her lack of agility. In the Miniventure "A Duo of Three," Cactuar Conductor and Moogle come to the aid of Tonberry in the Coliseum. Both Cactuar and Moogle decide to address Tonberry with new nicknames, much to his annoyance. Gameplay Cactuar Conductor can be fought and imprismed at the Coliseum and goes by the name "Master Cactuar". Quotes The following is a list of quotes uttered by the Cactuar Conductor when talking to him at a Cactuar Express station. Merchandise Cactuar Conductor appears as a part of the Final Fantasy Static Arts Mini line. Category:Characters in World of Final Fantasy